German Patent Publication DE 39 04 065 C2 describes an automatic cheese winder having a plurality of winding stations each of which has a device for regulating the yarn tension during the winding process. These known installations have a device for detecting the rotational speed (rpm) of the cheese, a device for calculating the instantaneous diameter of the cheese, and a memory device with a preset yarn tension program. In installations of this type, the yarn tensioner is controlled during the course of the bobbin winding operation to gradually reduce the yarn tension as the diameter of the cheese increases.
Furthermore, another cheese winder is known from European Patent Publication EP 0 350 081 A1, wherein the winding speed of the winding units is controlled as a function of the remaining yarn length of the supply bobbins. Each of these winding units also has a yarn tensioner which can be actuated in a defined manner, if required, by the winding station computer during the winding process.
Yarn tensioners have been known for a long time in connection with automatic: cheese winders and basically have a rotatably disposed brake pad arrangement wherein a brake pad can be axially acted upon by means of a moving coil. For example, German Patent Publication DE 41 30 301 A1 describes such a yarn tensioner, which has been proven effective in actual use.
An automatic cheese winder with a plurality of winding stations, each of which has a separate winding station computer connected to a central control unit of the textile machine, is known from German Patent Publication DE 39 02 182 A1. In addition, a service unit for the winding stations is connected with this central control unit of the textile machine. The service unit can actuate the winding drive of each winding station via the central control unit and the winding station computers such that, during the process of changing from a cheese to an empty bobbin the yarn guide drum rotates at a circumferential speed which is reduced in respect to the "normal" winding process.
German Patent Publication DE 42 21 504 A1 describes an automatic cheese winder, whose work positions are connected by means of a bus with a service vehicle. If a need for service arises at one of the work stations, the respective work station issues an optical signal which is detected by the service vehicle patrolling in front of the work stations and is acknowledged by it by means of a light signal after it has been positioned at this work station. The respective work station is activated by this light signal so that it is subsequently possible to issue work commands from the service vehicle via the bus to the respective work station, such as, for example, for the rewinding of the drive roller, blowing the work station clean, or the like.